Late Night Confession
by JMarines150
Summary: Alice watches Shinobu sleep sometimes. She accidentally wakes up the brunette on night and has to explain herself. Just a short little bit of yuri fluff. One-shot


Late Night Confession – A KinMOZA Story

Pairings – AliNo (Alice and Shinobu)

Hello everyone, JM here with my first KinMOZA story. I've had a hard time getting inspired to write on FanFic ever since I finished "Tsubomi". But thanks to a certain person's PM (you know who you are), I got the little push I was looking for. This story will take place during an unset timeline, and the only setting will be Shinobu's room.

This story was going to be called "Golden Goal", but as I was writing it, the plot changed and the title no longer fit. I would still like to write a story along the lines of "Golden Goal", as I like the idea, but this story wanted to be written, I guess. So, without further ado, I present "Late Night Confession", a KinMOZA one-shot.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kiniro Mosaic. It's true, look it up.

* * *

Alice Cartelet would never admit it to anyone, but she liked to stay up late some nights just to watch Omiya Shinobu sleep. There were so many things that the young blonde girl loved about her roommate: the way that she was almost perfectly Japanese; her airheadedness; her obsession with all blondes.

Actually, Alice really only liked that last bit when Shinobu's obsession brought the brunette's attention her way. Truth be told, there was another blonde in their lives, Kujo Karen, whom Alice could not keep from hating every now and then. Karen was her childhood friend, and she loved her dearly for that; but when Shinobu was affectionate with Karen, it could drive little Alice up the wall with jealousy. It wasn't a side of herself that Alice was fond of, but she couldn't help it. She may have loved Karen, but she LOVED Shinobu.

So much so that it kept her up on nights like tonight.

Alice knelt next to her friend's bed and watched her slumber. The brunette seemed particularly deep asleep tonight. A contended smile split her face, and her hair fell over her forehead in a rather fetching manner. Shinobu's blanket stirred with her breathing, and Alice found herself being hypnotized. She reached out a hand and brushed the bangs out of the older girl's hair.

"Alice," Shinobu sighed in her sleep.

The shorter girl shot backwards as fast as she could, collapsing onto her behind in her hurry. She sat still for a few minutes without breathing, waiting for the Japanese girl to stir further. When Shinobu made no further changes, Alice let out the breath she'd been holding. She slowly slid back to the brunette's bedside and smiled softly.

"I love you," she whispered in English.

Shinobu stirred, and started to sit up. Alice was too surprised to back away this time, and became petrified. The taller girl rubbed her eyes slowly and turned to look at Alice with a confused look. "What are you still doing up?

The blonde remained frozen. As Shinobu cocked her head at the shorter girl, Alice relaxed. She had said it in English, and the thought that the other girl wasn't great with Alice's native language gave her strength.

"Oh, nothing really," Alice replied. "Just having a hard time sleeping."

"That's too bad," the brunette smiled guilelessly. "I was having the most wonderful dream."

The younger girl couldn't help herself. "What was it about?"

"You and Karen were taking me on a date." Shinobu closed her eyes and grinned. "It was lovely. I think you were trying to tell me something just before I woke up too."

Alice felt her cheeks puff out at the idea of Karen on a date with Shinobu. "Actually, Shinobu, that happened."

"Really?" The brunette's eyes opened, and sparkled with the thought.

"Well, not quite," Alice took a deep breath. "I was telling you something before you woke up."

"What was it?" Shinobu encouraged.

"I love you." The blonde repeated the phrase in English.

The taller girl nodded graciously. "Of course you love me. I'm your friend." She said in Japanese.

Alice felt stricken. How did Shinobu understand? "B-b-but… You don't speak English!" She fairly shouted. Then she put her hands over her mouth in shame at her outburst.

Shinobu looked confused. "But I want to be a translator. Isn't that a phrase that people say all the time?"

"Not… Maybe some people…" The shorter girl hesitated. "And I didn't say it like a friend…"

Now thoroughly lost, the older girl blinked. "Then, how else do you say it? Aren't the words the same?"

It was now or never, Alice realized. It had been so many years that these feelings had blossomed inside of her, and now the time had come. She could either make Shinobu understand what she meant here, or keep quiet for the rest of her life. She lowered her face so that the other girl couldn't see her blushing cheeks. She clambered onto Shinobu's bed sat on the brunette's lap.

"Alice?" The older girl asked, still confused.

Shinobu's voice made her realize how far she'd come, and Alice took her friend's head between her hands. She brought their faces closer together, and at the last moment, raised her own. Their lips met for a brief second before the blonde lost her nerve, and she scooted down to the edge of the bed, averting her eyes.

"That's how else you say it." Alice's voice was hoarse from the anxiety she was now experiencing.

There was silence for a long minute before Alice heard the sound of Shinobu moving. She dare not look for fear of the idea that the brunette was getting up to leave her. The thought was totally irrational, particularly since this was the older girl's house, but logic wasn't exactly ruling her thoughts at the moment.

Her terror was dispelled when she felt warm hands touch her face. She looked up to see Shinobu's warm brown eyes staring back at her.

"Silly Alice," the Japanese angel murmured. "The only golden thing I ever want to come home to is you."

The younger girl became fairly certain that steam was rising out of her ears, but she couldn't look away. She wouldn't look away. There, behind those brown eyes, she could see the pure love that dwelt within Shinobu.

"I love you," she said again, this time in Japanese, as she flung her arms around the other girl.

"I love you too," Shinobu returned the hug. The morning came all too swiftly as they lay in each other's arms, but they greeted the sun with a smile.

* * *

And done! Like I said, this is a one-shot and won't be continued, but I do have plans for different KinMOZA FanFics, so stay tuned. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, or have some constructive criticism; both are welcome. If you just want to be angry, I recommend you find someone else to vent to.


End file.
